Oh my gods! I'm a god!
by moonlightreader9109
Summary: After the heros of olympus series. The main olympian gods have disappeared. Someone has to take over and keep the world in order. Time for our favorite demigods to step up to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

AN: If this story is similar to another story I didn't steal it. It is a big fanfiction world. Remember great minds think alike.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span> At Camp Half-Blood

Lying on the beach, comfy and feeling safe in each other's arms, Percy and Annabeth watch as the sun sets and the moon shines. They lay there in comfortable silence and stare in each other's eyes. They kiss a couple times and when they are close to falling asleep, Percy says, "You know I love you right."

She stares at him in shock for saying it out loud, but finally says, "I know, I love you too." Then they fall asleep on the beach.

In the morning, Annabeth wakes up very cold and looks around, remembering last night's events. Then she noticed that Percy is no where in sight. Annabeth looks around carefully trying to see if Percy is playing with her, but couldn't find him. She ran everywhere around camp looking for Percy, but couldn't find him anywhere. She decides to go ask Thalia if she had seen Percy anywhere this morning.

Annabeth runs to Zeus's cabin and knocks on the door three times, signaling it was her before going inside. "Thalia, wake up!" Annabeth yelled.

"Aaahhh! What is going on! Annabeth! " Thalia yelled after falling off her bed."

"Sorry," Annabeth said sheepishly, "I was just coming to ask if you had seen Percy because I can't find him anywhere in camp."

"Did you check the beach, if you didn't I am no longer going to call you a daughter of Athena," Thalia responded.

"He can't be on the beach because we kind of…sort of… fell asleep on the beach," Annabeth said rubbing her arm and avoiding Thalia's eyes.

"Really! The harpies didn't eat you! How is that possible!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia quiet down! Is that all you can think about when Percy is MISSING!" I yelled back.

"I'll go to the Hades cabin and talk to Nico. Maybe he knows something." She said calmly while stroking my back.

"Okay, let's go." We walked over to the Hades cabin and went inside to find it empty. "Where do you think he is, Thalia."

"He is probably just eating breakfast. Nico always was an early riser." Thalia responded. Annabeth and Thalia walked to the Mess Hall, with Nico nowhere in sight. Also they found that Will Solace, Jake Mason, Pollux, Conner and Travis Stoll were all missing.

After telling Chiron and having the whole camp looking everywhere for the boys, everyone concluded that they were not in the camp. Chiron told us that he would contact the gods the next morning, while we all went to our respected cabins for much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I have this great idea for this story. Also the second chapter is almost ready so review if you want me to upload it.<p>

-Moonlight out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

AN: I didn't steal this story from anyone.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>: Location:?

I woke with a giant headache and feeling way too warm to be lying on the beach. I finally open my eyes to find I am lying in a bed with satin blankets and in a room that resembles the ocean. I get out of the bed to see myself wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I walked out of the room and into the open air. After looking around for a while I recognized it as being Mount Olympus. Walking to the throne room to see why I was here, I noticed how quiet it was in the usually party like city. I made it to the throne room and found all of the guy head counselors. Standing there talking with one another was Will Solace, Jake Mason, Pollux, Conner and Travis Stoll. I walked in making my presence known and was bombarded with questions of "Why are we here? Where is everyone? What is going on? How did we get here?"

I simply answered with, "I don't know."

"I do," answered a voice behind us. We all turned around to see a young women standing in a classic white Greek tunic with golden wings and a herald's rod (_kerykeion_). She was beautiful, but not like a tree nymph or a water nymph she was beautiful like a goddess. A goddess I have never seen before.

"I hope I don't seem rude for not bowing to a minor god, but I like to know who I'm bowing to before hand," I told her as politely as possible.

"Very smart of you to notice I am a goddess. It is ok for you to not have recognized me for not many have seen me in person. I am Iris, goddess of rainbows and female messenger of the gods," Iris told us. The guys behind me snorted, trying to contain the laughter at me being called smart.

"Iris, what is going on? Why are we here?" I asked her.

"I should probably wait to tell the whole story until the others get here. Right now I will tell you this; all of you standing before me are the new Olympian gods." Iris told us.

"I don't understand. The _new_ Olympians, what happened to the old, err, original ones. And who else is coming. Wait a second, we're gods!" Conner asked from behind me.

"Yes, now if you all will gather around the hearth your teacher will take you from here and tell you all where you will be sleeping and who has what title/power." Iris said before she disappeared in golden light. We all walked up to hearth, which unlike everything else on Olympus still had a warm and happy feel to it, and found an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and eyes that are filled with fire, but unlike Ares' eyes, as they were warm and cozy . She wears a simple brown dress with a scarf wrapped around her head, and holds a stick that she uses to tend the fire. Sitting before me is Hestia, Goddess of the hearth.

I bowed before her and said, "My lady, you truly are the last Olympian if how Iris described the others is true."

She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile before answering with, "Sadly you are correct. The gods have disappeared and no one can find. That is why you are going to become gods and take over your parent's jobs until we can find the others."

After thinking this over, I replied with, "Then why is both Conner and Travis here. Both are sons of Hermes."

"After much thought and observing, I decided that they would do a better job as gods together." Hestia replied.

"Who else is coming? Iris mentioned that other people are coming." Will Solace asked Hestia.

"The Goddesses."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not getting this up faster, but I couldn't think of how to end the chapter<p>

-Moonlight


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

AN: I didn't steal the idea from anyone. Sorry for the **LONG** wait. I have writer's block. If you have any idea how I can make this story better send it to me in a review. Btw I need some ideas for godly jobs/duties. Things that the gods need to do on a daily basis. Also I changed the summary. This story now takes place after the Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

><p><span>Chiron's POV:<span> Camp Half-blood

_The Next Day_

It is about eight in the morning and I just finished my breakfast in the Mess Hall. It was quite peculiar how quiet it was. Actually, some of the cabins looked worried for some reason. Ok first things first, camp count, minus the already known missing campers, shows another five missing campers! Oh no, I really have to IM the gods now. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the gods." Instead of the throne room appearing in the mist, it showed the goddess of rainbows herself. "Iris, it is good to see you after so many decades. Not trying to show disrespect, but where are the Olympians."

"The Olympians have disappeared. We need a quest to find them." Iris told me.

"But who will I send. Some of my most experienced campers have also disappeared. I have twelve missing campers." I said.

"You can send the newest son of Hephaestus. Then have him get the prophecy for the quest," Iris said, "Now I must go I have other things to attend to."

"Thank you, my lady, for this information. I will not fail you." I said to Iris before she swiped her hand through the mist. 'I hope all the missing will soon show themselves.' I thought.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>: Mysterious room

Tonight I had a weird about one of my friends walking up to the cave of the oracle. It was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I happen to know that he is not very close to the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So that would mean that he was going on a quest. I wasn't sure what the quest is about, but it probably has to do with the missing campers.

I finally woke up to find myself in a king-sized bed instead of the usual bunk bed in cabin six. I took a quick look around the place. I was in an elegant room with a mix of grey and white items. In right hand corner of the room was a silver bird cage with a snowy white barn owl inside. Off to the left hand corner in a circular pot was an olive tree, fresh with olives ready to be picked. The wall off to right hand side had a book case from end to end filled with books. The book case reached all the way to the top of the ten foot ceiling with a rolling ladder propped against it. Against the left wall was a desk containing parchment, documents, pens, and pencils. The bed was right under the window and a door was on my left hand side. I got out from under the grey silken blankets and found myself in black sweat pants and a white tank top. Definitely not what I wore when I went to sleep.

I walked out of the room and took a look around. I figured that I was on Olympus and that I had just come out of my mother's house. I walked in the direction of the throne room to ask the gods what was going on. During the walk over there, I noticed that it was unusually quiet for the usual party like environment. I also noticed that there were no nymphs, satyrs, or minor gods walking about.

I finally made it to the throne room entrance. I opened the giant doors and walked inside. What I found was a very strange and surprising sight. Sitting on the thrones of Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes (except the throne was slightly bigger than usual), Hephaestus, and Dionysus was Percy (Poseidon), Nico (Hades), Will Solace (Apollo), the Stoll Brothers (Hermes), Jake Mason (Hephaestus), and Pollux (Dionysus). They were just sitting there, having a nice conversation as if it is normal to sit in your father's throne which should disintegrate them for just touching it. Before I could ponder this anymore, Percy saw me staying by the door. He shrunk down to his normal six foot tall height and ran over to me, grabbing me by the waist, lifting me up and spinning me around. "Percy! Let me down this instance. Then you have some explaining to do." I yelled out.

Once he put me down I noticed how all conversation had stopped. Everyone had gotten off of their parent's throne, returning to their normal height. They approached us and I gave each of them a hug.

"Okay now that I know all the _missing _campers are safe. I need an explanation. Why are we on Olympus? Where are the Gods? Why were you sitting on your parent's thrones? What is going on?" I asked them.

"Annabeth, everything will be explained soon. We have to wait for everybody else to arrive. Until then, you need to relax." Percy told me calmly.

After that, everyone split off into small groups and made small talk with each other. I stood with Percy and told him about my dream. He told me that Leo was going on a quest, but he wouldn't tell me what the quest was about. Slowly, other people walked into the throne room. First was Katie Gardner. She came in and was almost immediately hugged by Travis Stoll. She was also confused, but agreed to wait for whomever else to show up. The next person to come in was Piper McLean. She, like everyone else, was confused, but she simply shrugged it off and went to talk with the Stoll Brothers. Afterwards, Thalia and Clarisse walked in the room together trying to figure out what was going on. Thalia was hugged by Nico when she walked in, which was followed by an awkward silence seeing as Thalia is a hunter.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can get into what is going on. Lady Hestia, can you help us explain to everyone here the recent events." Percy shouted above the talking. Out of nowhere a woman appeared wearing a simple brown dress. It was Lady Hestia. We all bowed in respect to her. She addressed us all and said,

"Come, sit around the hearth and I will explain why you are here. When I am down most of your questions should be answered." She said. She went on to explain how the gods just disappeared. How the minor gods helped take us here to replace our parents. How Chiron is setting up a quest to look for the gods.

Hestia was going to be taking the place as the twelfth Olympian. Percy would be the king of the gods since he was the savior of Olympus and held the highest leadership position among the campers. Thalia will be taking care of the hunters, but she is no longer held under the oath of a hunter. Hestia will now be the goddess of virginity. Everybody else will get the titles and powers of their parents. The only difference would be whether or not the gender is the same or different, so the title of god or goddess might change.

After all confusion was cleared up, we sat on _our_ new thrones ready to take on the challenges of being a god.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I really need ideas on what kind of challenges the new gods should face. I made this chapter a lot longer. It is one thousand one hundred and ninety three words without author's notes. Please review, tell me what you think and anything I should include. Also who should go with Leo Valdez on the quest?<p> 


End file.
